ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yaoyao9/The Great Scam of Overpriced Figures
Hello, and welcome to what can be classified as a rant. This blog post by the famous yaoyao9 will expose the pricing scam of Ultraman related action figures, mostly Ultra-Act, UMS, and UHS. If you've seen a listing for a UMS (Ultra Monster Series) figure, you probably have seen this as well: "This item is NOT A TOY. It is a replica product for ADULT COLLECTORS only and does not necessarily comply with Toy Safety Regulations. Ultraman Kaiju Ultra Monster Series #6: REICUBAS. "Space Monster" soft vinyl action figure from the Japanese TV series "Ultraman Dyna". Welcome to the wonderful world of Ultraman Kaiju, the amazingly varied and colorful monsters that populate the many Ultraman TV series and movies that have been produced in Japan over the years. The Ultra Monster Series of Kaiju produced in Japan by the world's largest toy company, Bandai, are soft vinyl toy figures based on these monsters." Here it is I who will point out errors in both knowledge and scams. SCAMS: As stated above: This figure is NOT A TOY. It is a replica for ADULT COLLECTORS only. That is the worst lie I have ever heard. If you've seen a tag for an Ultra Monster, it would say: for ages "3" and up. If this description was for an Ultra-Act, it would be appropriate, as the box of an UA figure says for ages "15" and up. Secondly, the price doesn't even make sense. I would imagine US buyers paying for shipping, making the combined total somewhat of 15 dollars, but marketing a TOY for CHILDREN for almost 20-30 dollars plus shipping is ridiculous. Shipping may be expensive, but any Silly Billy will tell you that a UMS or UHS figure costs only 840 yen, and when applied with the current yen-dollar exchange rate of 1 dollar/78 yen, you would get the idea of how overpriced even an "average" figure is, giving that you almost pay 30 dollars for something that is only shipped from Japan. The figures I bought were only about 10 bucks apiece; that already includes shipping. So get out your calculators and see how much these SCAMMERS '''made theft of your wallet. '''EDIT: I have been informed countless times that American Buyers must pay import fee. Here is my view: WHAT A HUGE LOAD OF BALONEY! Seriously, consider how I bring MY figures to the states: I buy from Taobao (Chinese Site). ships authentic figures (Bazob, Monsarger) from Japan. I pay no import fee. When coming back to the states (toy pickup in China), I shove the things in my travel bag, go through, home stretch. Seriously. I just go to China, buy my stuff, and come home. How hard is that? Can't the sellers just ask a friend that is coming back from foreign countries to carry these toys? And considering how I did it, that's SIMPLE! As SIMPLE as twitching a finger. Finally, it seems that on EBAY (oh, real nitty gritty time!), most of these kaiju are sold from people LIVING IN THE USA!!!!! That is BOGUS how they charge over 20$ for something! ERRORS: These mistakes are simple and are of few: one. The only one is that Bandai is not yet the largest, only the third, trailing after Mattel and Hasbro. However, for an experienced seller, Kaiju King should be ashamed for streching the truth. MESSAGE: the information above complies for both UHS and UMS. I am saying this as I own the figure "Reicubas" (should be Reigubas). ULTRA-ACT Just some overpricing... Avoid overpriced figures and wait for them to go on sale. Category:Blog posts